Boiling Point: Caged Heat Continued: Revised
by LastBishop
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!  After Castiel obliges to Sam's subtle request of destroying the rest the imprisoned monsters, he is suddenly revisited by his former ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Title: Boiling Point: Caged Heat Continued**

**Author: LastBishop**

**Rated M**

**Pairings: Castiel/Meg**

**Summary: SPOILER ALERT! After Castiel obliges to Sam's subtle request of destroying the rest the imprisoned monsters, he is suddenly revisited by his former ally.**

**Author's Note: Okayed dokie! This story takes place right after Season 6x10. If you have yet to view this new episode, I cry for you because it was awesome. JK!:D Please, please watch this one, it was amazing and hilarious. You can view it for free on YouTube, when it's available. Which could be before this is even posted. Anyway, you shouldn't read this if you haven't seen the show because you wont have the foggiest idea of what the heck is going on. Thanks for reading, and I'll shut up now.**

_Recap: Sam's voice was like stone, solid and true, "You really want to help? Prison full of monsters, cant leave them, cant let them go."_

_Castiel bowed his head slightly. "I understand." The sound of strong wings flapping was all the boys heard when the angel vanished._

There were 25 in all. Not that the angel counted the bodies he burned through. No, it was their screams. His ears were getting more and more use to wailing cries and soul wrenching pleads; he heard them at a far greater volume in heaven. Raphael and his loyalists were plundering every inch of it, along with anyone who stood in HIS way. Although, his physical being was adapting, Castiel's heart was breaking.

Making another walkthrough around the abandoned prison, insuring there were no lose ends dangling, Castiel arrived back at his starting point: the shower room. Blood, intrells, severed flesh, and other things the angel cared little of knowing what fragment of the human body it was from, decorated the stained concrete floor, like a horrific abstract painting. Fear was still trapped within the walls; perhaps, it will be there forever.

A fleeting memory of words once said from his former friend and brother, Uriel, echoed in his brain. "Nothing on earth will last forever." No… but in heaven…. Sorrow filled tears stung his blue eyes. He desperately yearned for peace to the point of it consuming his entire being. He'd do anything now for it all to stop, even for a moment. Sinking on his knees, just to gather some since of strength and rest, his mind still plagued him. So greatly in fact, he did not notice the foot steps walking up behind him.

"Let me guess. 'Our Father, who art in heaven, how would be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, as all of heaven burns.'" Castiel shut his eyes tightly, praying it was just an hallucination.

Meg began to circle the kneeling angel, like a vulture over it's prey. Again, her smooth voice continued to taunt him. "Give us this day our daily blood bath. And forgive us our weakness, as we crucify others for theirs."

Castiel's patience with the demon collapsed. Standing slowly, his knees feeling damp from the blood he had settled in, he faced her. She was still and her lips dripped with a menacing smile he had witnessed before. Stepping slowly closer to him until her boots kissed his shoes, she continued, "And lead us into temptation." Her slender hands began to work there way up his trench coat, skimming over his collar to play upon the nap of his neck brushing the soft dark hair there. "Close enough, Clarence?"

His innocent mind failed to understand her true referencing. Castiel frowned and his forehead crinkled, simply stating, "No."

Meg's smile broadened, "Good." Crushing her lips to his, Meg began her quest. While running her tongue over his lower lip asking for entry, she began to lower one of her hands down his warm frame. He was so solid, like marble. Yet warm, so warm.

Finally, Castiel succumbed to her persistence. He allowed her tongue to touch his once more. He remembered the first time and how it felt. It was awkward, exhilarating, and terribly frightening. His body was giving in, but not just that. It was his entire self. And he was losing his control with every touch.

**-To be continued-**

**Hee hee, I'm so evil! :D**

**Author's note: I edited this for a reason, so no more interruptions. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Title: Boiling Point: Caged Heat Continued**

**Author: LastBishop**

**Rated M**

**Pairings: Castiel/Meg**

**Summary: SPOILER ALERT! After Castiel obliges to Sam's subtle request of destroying the rest the imprisoned monsters, he is suddenly revisited by his former ally.**

**Chapter Two**

Castiel was not the only one slowly losing control of their inhabitations. Although Meg was an evil bitchy demon, she had her standards, and making out with a 'cloud hopper' was not one of them. But as the angel's fingers combed through her hair and the feel of his soft lips moving slow and sweetly, like melted chocolate, on her's, would make even the hardest of demons kneel and pray for more. After all, he was the closest thing to heaven she will ever experience.

Slow feminine fingers trickled down his stomach than abdomen until they grazed along the belt of his pants. Both Meg and Castiel's cheeks were flushed. But as the demon's hand began to venture lower to brush her fingers against the front of his pants, the fire in her belly began to burn brighter.

The instant she touched him, his body trembling and aching, Castiel's conscience awoke from its momentary groggy sleep. Pulling away from her roughly, he jerked her hand away. "What are you doing?"

He was the picture of carnal sin. Hair mused, face flushed and glistening with perspiration, lips slightly bruised from her assaults, eyes… God those eyes were even a brighter shade of blue, if it was even possible, that Meg almost growled at his piousness. Their bodies were still close, but not enough to cool her want. A flirtatious yet menacing smile returned to her lips. Her tongue spewed forth a mockingly childish tone, "Aww, Clarence. Is a little touch and feel too much for you? Or are you too scared what Daddy might think of his son having a demon for a playmate. Are you that pathetic?"

Castiel's face was the color of crimson, causing his eyes to almost glow. It reminded Meg of the root of a flame, sunlit blue, the hottest part of any fire. He was practically glowing, growing angrier by every word her lips and tongue uttered. She continued, "Go on. Leave! Flap those wings of your's and fly away home. Or maybe you could just fall on your knees now and beg Daddy's forgiveness, even though you KNOW he doesn't give a crap about you and even what's happening up-"

She wasn't granted the chance to finish her sentence. Her mouth was shoved against his so hard it hurt. Meg pressed herself closer to him. She could feel him shaking and had to pull her face away from his a bit to make the kiss softer. With nimble fingers, she traced the line of his fly causing him to pull himself away from her once more, but not enough to stop her caress.

Meg's words were spoken quiet and sultry whisper. "Tell me what your feeling." Leaning in to brush her lips to his neck, she listened with bated breath.

"Ache." Was all he said.

***Ache.***

**Author's note: Yes, that's the end for this story. But with a great amount of reviews, I may write a continuation.:D So, please review.**


End file.
